Reunited
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: Tails still misses Cosmo after having to say goodbye to her. But then one day when he comes to take care of the plant growing from the seed she left behind, he is given an unexpected surprise. Taismo


**Reunited**

**(This is set after the end of Sonic 06 for some clarification. I know that this idea has been used by other authors, but I figured that I should give it a shot myself. The way Tails and Cosmo reunite in this is inspired by the end of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Hope you enjoy!)**

Tails arrived at the doorstep of his house that was shaped like his head; he and the others had just returned after the festival at Soleanna and now they were hoping to just take it easy and relax after the long night of festivities. "That sure was some celebration. Everyone was really enjoying themselves there." Tails commented as he opened the door and stepped inside, then closing the door behind him. After taking a moment to stretch after that long night, Tails headed down to the basement so he could go to see something that he had been taking care of. He looked around and smiled when he saw the pot sitting on the windowsill where it usually was with the plant growing in it, so he grabbed the pot off its usual placement and placed it down on the table, and then he grabbed a chair for himself and sat down.

"Hey, Cosmo. I'm back. Me and the others were out at a festival in the city of Soleanna. It was really exciting; they had a lot of fireworks and there were also people dancing. Amy actually got in on the action and dragged Sonic along to join in. You really should have seen it; it was really funny to watch Sonic try and get himself out of that." Tails explained as he happily chuckled at the memory of Amy's excitement of getting to dance with Sonic and the latter hedgehog not being thrilled about the situation she dragged him into.

Ever since the events of the Metarex, Tails had been looking after the seed that Cosmo left behind and now it had grown into this small plant. Almost every day, Tails snuck down into the basement so he could take care of the growing plant; he was sure that Cosmo would have been happy to see that he was looking after the small part that she left behind. Tails was still happily laughing as he still remembered Sonic and Amy dancing together and then he sighed as he looked down at the little plant. "Cosmo, I've really missed you ever since what happened out in space battling against the Metarex. I know it's been quite a while since then, but I always think about the time that you and I spent together; it was some of the best days of my life. And I know that they were the best for you too, spending time with everyone and getting to know each other more." Tails explained as memories flashed before his eyes of the time he and Cosmo spent while battling against the Metarex: the surprise party that Cosmo set up for the group and helping her get everything ready and the two of them having fun while doing so, defending her from Shadow despite clearly being outmatched, their time underground while they were separated from Sonic and the others and especially the event that happened at the Marmolin's village; that was one day that Tails still didn't forget even now. And then...one particular memory came back to Tails; it was one memory that he didn't want to think about, but it was also one that he couldn't forget. It was when Cosmo sacrificed herself to defeat the Metarex and save the universe, and he was the one responsible for her death; he was the one who had to do that to her to stop the Metarex, as much as he didn't want to say goodbye to her like this. Tears then slowly built up in Tails's eyes as he remembered everything that he and Cosmo had been through, as well as his tearful goodbye to her after her sacrifice.

"Cosmo...I didn't want to do what I did to you. I know I didn't have a choice in the matter, but this isn't the way I thought we'd say goodbye! I thought that after we stopped the Metarex, you'd be able to come to Mobius and live with me and the others. That was what you promised would happen. Why did it have to be like this? I didn't think that everything would turn out the way it did, and now I hate myself because I'm the one who had to do that to you!" Tails cried, and then he dropped his head on the desk while sobbing in obvious despair; it was obvious that he still missed Cosmo despite everything involving the Metarex having happened such a long time. He then looked up at the plant with tears streaming down his cheeks and leaving marks on the desk, and then he held the pot close while still sobbing.

"Cosmo...I didn't get to tell you this before saying goodbye to you. But, Cosmo...I love you." Tails whispered as one of his tears dripped down onto the small plant and slowly ran down it. As Tails continued quietly sobbing, he didn't notice that the plant was starting to glow with a white light. But then he opened his eyes to see this and stepped back in surprise as the plant slowly lifted into the air coming out of the pot and glowed with a completely bright white light. After a few moments, two arms slowly appeared in the blinding light followed by two legs, and then the top of the plant slowly changed into the shape of a round head.

Tails watched on in disbelief wondering what was happening. The glowing shape then slowly descended onto the floor, and then the white light slowly faded to reveal a figure with two rose buds on either side of her head which was bright green, a red jewel in the centre of her body while the bottom hung down like a dress with green stripes on the end and her feet were green like she was wearing shoes. She then lifted her head and opened her eyes to show familiar bright blue; Tails couldn't help but wonder if he was seeing this. The female then looked around wondering where she was and when she turned to see Tails staring in shock, a smile slowly crossed her face. "Hi, Tails." she said.

Tails couldn't believe it; was he really seeing this, or was his head just playing tricks with him? After seemed like minutes of silence from him, he finally spoke. "C-Cosmo?" he asked. Cosmo then brightly smiled and nodded.

"That's right, Tails. It's me." Cosmo replied stepping forward towards Tails and taking his hands in hers. Tails still found that he was unable to believe this; everything that was happening on front of him seemed so real, but he couldn't be sure just yet. He hesitated for a few moments before he slowly reached up and touched Cosmo's hair, finding that it wasn't just an illusion. He looked up at her eyes and saw her smiling at him, and then he slowly smiled back with tears of happiness building up in his eyes.

"Cosmo...it is you!" Tails whispered, overjoyed that Cosmo was standing in front of him. Without any hesitance, the two-tailed fox lunged forward and threw his arms around Cosmo in a tight embrace while she jumped back in surprise before wrapping her arms around him as well. The two spun around for a few moments before they stopped and then let go to look into each other's eyes. "Cosmo, this is unbelievable. I didn't think that I'd ever see you again." Tails said, still in a state of shock that Cosmo was really here and at the same time so happy that she was here with him again.

"Tails, I never stopped thinking about you ever since that day and I've been waiting until I could finally see you again too. But now I'm here, and I won't be leaving you again anytime soon. I didn't get the chance to say this before we parted, but...I love you, Tails." Cosmo explained. Tails couldn't help himself smiling again upon hearing this; Cosmo loved him just as much as he loved her, and now that they were together again they finally had a chance to say what they didn't get to before.

"I love you too, Cosmo. And that's nothing that didn't change from when we said goodbye to now; my feelings for you never changed despite not being able to see you." Tails replied. Cosmo beamed upon realising that Tails never stopped loving her despite them being separated, and then she lunged forward pressing her lips against his. Tails was staring in shock for a few moments before he became lost in her kiss; this was another thing that he didn't think that he would ever get to do, and it was with the girl he loved more than anyone else. Cosmo then suddenly realised what she was doing and quickly parted from their kiss, turning away in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Tails. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing." Cosmo said. Tails then smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently turning her around so she was facing him.

"Cosmo, you don't need to apologize. You were just so happy about how you and I are finally seeing each other again, and we share the same feelings for each other. In fact, if I'm being honest...I've always wanted to do that too." Tails explained, looking down with a blush appearing on his face. Cosmo softly smiled relieved that Tails didn't have any different thought about this, and then the two looked in each other's eyes and leaned forward until their lips were touching; this kiss was something that they had been waiting for a long time and now they finally had their chance. Not only had they been reunited, but now they were finally together like they wanted to be.


End file.
